To calculate true values of wheel camber and toe angles, wheel runout must be determined and subtracted from the measured camber and toe values. Conventional vehicle wheel alignment systems compensate for runout by taking camber and toe measurements with 180° rotations between the two measurement positions. By averaging these two measurements for each of camber and toe, the true camber/toe values are calculated without directly estimating runout. Disadvantageously, this technique requires a vehicle lift of considerable length, since a typical wheel will move a significant distance (e.g., about 40 inches) during the 180° roll process.
There exists a need for a technique for performing rolling runout with a small required rotation.